The RWBY Bandit (Remastered Edition)
by Cloneguy
Summary: "It was a calm day, possibly the most relaxed day there was upon the Emerald Forest. However, for our newly-transported resident, he didn't expect to be any forest around him or grass for that matter." (Rated M for Swearing, possible Lemon, and possible Gore. Viewer Discretion is advised)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a calm day, possibly the most relaxed day there was upon the Emerald Forest. However, for our newly-transported resident, he didn't expect to be any forest around him or grass for that matter. Lying upon the unsettled grass was a man… Or rather, a young adult by the age of 20. He groaned, his head throbbing from due to unknown reasons, "Goddamit, wh-where the _hell_ am I? Did somebody put roofies in my drink?" The man sat up, rubbing his temples with his hands, "No wait, I live alone." He sighed, before reaching for his pocket whilst completely ignoring the entire scene that was fuzzy in his vision. "Th-The _hell's_ my phone at? Wait, what the shit? Where in the _blin_ am I?"

He sat up, his eyes adjusting from the sun's rays looking upon the incredibly calm forestry. "Shit, I guess this is what happens when you go eight hours without sleep playing CS:GO…. Oh, son of- God Dammit! I lost the match!" He threw his hands in the air before shouting, "Why must I lose a competitive match against four untr- Wait, I'm not hallucinating am I?" He patted himself before pinching himself to see if this was real, unfortunately for him, it was real so he felt a slight pain when he pinched himself. This time, he stood once the headache was gone, taking in the clear view of the forest that was before him.

To the right of him were trees, to the left…. Was even more trees, _yippee_. He turned around, _more trees_ he silently thought to himself before he noticed something was off…. When he looked down at himself, he was no longer wearing the Adidas tracksuit that he usually wore when he was gaming, instead it had been replaced with some sort of kevlar vest and military uniform. "The hell is this? Is some sort of suka trying to mess with me?" He checked his patch on his left arm before noticing something _very_ familiar to him. On his left arm, was a Freedom patch from a russian-developed game called, 'S.T.A.L.K.E.R'.

Looking down at the patch, he checked his suit's pockets. In the uppermost left pocket of the kevlar vest was a PDA, "Shit, the hell is this? Am I some sort of Stalker game or something? I dear hope to god that this isn't Clear Sky, heard it was trash." On the PDA, it showed only his tasks, all of which were empty when it booted up, his diary (Which he had not written in yet), his contacts which were presumably empty, and a map tab all at the bottom. However, when he checked his map, all that he saw was nothing but an empty blank nothingness.

Looking up from his screen, a large white screen much like when you would first boot up a game, appeared in front of him. Upon first reaction, he jumped slightly, not having expected the screen to be there in the first place. However, upon further inspection and a slight amount of reading, the screen in front of him was rather basic with only a single sentence and (possibly) an intractable choice.

 **[Welcome, Player 1]**

 **[Start Tutorial? Y/N]**

Now normally when one would react to this sort of situation, they would think they would have gone insane…. Unless you were a gamer, in which case it would practically be heaven for you. That is, if you're not one of those who play Dark Souls, in which case to put it simply : You're fucked. Nevertheless, he was happy that he got the chance to get a tutorial…. Wait, there wasn't a tutorial for Stalker was there?

"Eh, I guess why not?" Upon pressing his hand upon the 'Y' on the screen, a new sentence came up.

 **[Great! Let's get started!]**

 **[First you want to look around your surroundings]**

"Ah piss, it's one of _those_ games isn't it?" He mentally groaned, looking to see if there was any sort of 'skip' option. Thankfully, in the bottom right hand corner, there _was_ a skip button.

Upon pressing it, it skipped to the next stage of instructions... Which was to move around like some sort of dumbass. He didn't have time for this modern triple AAA game bullshit, instead, he simply skipped until he got to the weapons.

 **[Start wal-]**

 **[Now bega-]**

 **[Stop skipp-]**

 **[Okay fin-]**

Eventually, it forced him to stop by removing the Skip option, greeting him with a rather sassy remark which even for a game was pretty sassy.

 **[Fine you little ####head, I hope you enjoy your three choices you lil' #####. Don't skip my instructions next time.]**

 **[Sidequest Done : Piss off the tutorial]**

 **[Rewards : ]**

 **[+50 EXP]**

"Wow, I even got 50 EXP for that…" He said, looking at the new and smaller screen in front of the bigger one. He pressed a small 'X' in the upper right corner, much like you would when exiting out of this Fanfiction tab. Now, the bigger window only showed three items to be chosen from. One was a SKS Rifle with a bayonet with ammunition off to the side, the others being a Skill book for fire casting and the other being some money or rather, plastic cards.

Looking at the three choices, he started to list off the most useful one he could take, "Hmm…. Let's see…. The SKS rifle is pretty useful in combat, and while i'm not sure how reliable it is from memory, it's definitely a great rifle. Now, the skill book is also useful, but I prefer to not run out of energy casting it or I might end up like swiss cheese. Besides, a gun is more practical in combat than fire. And the wad of… plastic currency, while useful, is not helpful in my immediate situation or if there's even an economy on this world.

Upon choosing the SKS Rifle, a new screen popped up once again,

 **[Quest Completed : Complete the Tutorial]**

 **[Rewards : ]**

 **[+50 EXP]**

 **[Chosen Item]**

 **[Congratulations, you leveled up to level 2!]**

 **[Thanks for completing the tutorial, and welcome to your new world, Player {Adam 'Vladimir' Cry} ]**

After a moment, the screens disappeared and all that he was left with was a rifle with a strap and a scope along with some bullets in his hand. Looking down at himself, he thought, 'How in the hell did I get into this situation?'. The next thing Adam knew, was that his PDA beeped to life, much like how in Stalker you would get a notification for a new quest or something.

On the PDA, it read, 'Find Civilization'. It was a rather simple task to do, but it was rather difficult _when you don't have a map of the goddamn area!_ Sighing, Adam slung his rifle over his shoulder much like how a soldier would. He also put the ammo away in his pouch, unsure of where to keep them when the time would come. Right before he left the immediate area however, he couldn't help but look back at the sights of the area. The calm, the undisturbed quiet of the forest, it was almost like a new beginning… A new beginning for Adam, leaving behind everything he ever knew… For a new life ahead of him.

"Wait shit, did I forget to turn off the goddamn stove before I disappeared? _Blyad!_ I forgot I was cooking cabbage rolls! Shit, I hope this world has cabbage rolls."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Adam strolled along the forest, taking in the scenery before him as he walked along a dirt path that was being reclaimed by the forest. He came to a point where there was a clearing in the trees, stepping into the blinding sunlight, his eyes burned for a moment before readjusting. He came upon a beautiful sight, a large grassy area with a small cornfield in the center of the grassy hills. There, in the middle of the cornfield was a small hut, one that might seem a bit medieval-ish but otherwise it was almost as if it wasn't constructed not too long ago.

"Wow, never knew this is what a countryside might look like… Maybe if I hadn't been gaming 24/7 I would have actually experienced the sun for once." He pointed out to himself, sarcasm slightly dripping from his voice. "Still, I better go see what's up with that house. Maybe somebody might live inside it."

His boots stamped out the grass below him, leaving a small and almost unnoticeable trail on the grassy knolls. The surrounding areas of grass was almost as smooth as one might expect from a golf course field. Entering the cornfield, he marched along until he was nearly at the house, before hearing something that sounded awfully like a person opening a door. His first gut instinct was to drop to the floor and observe, however he also at the same time, wanted to go visit the person to ask where he is and what world he was currently in. Walking out of the house was a young woman, or possibly a teen from how old she looked carrying a basket of sorts. She wore something akin to how one might wear in a medieval-fantasy setting or something similar to that sort of era.

Watching from a distance, he crouched to cover himself in the cornfield while limiting his view of her. It didn't seem like she was with anyone at the moment due to the fact nobody else seemed to exit out of the cottage, nor did he hear any sounds behind him in the cornfields. Eventually, after a few moments of silence and watching her pick a couple cobs, she went back inside the cottage. Standing up from his crouched position, he decide to walk to the cottage to get some info on where he was exactly. He slung his rifle over his shoulder, trying to look as friendly as possible while at the same time keeping his guard up. You never know what might happen, one thing you're talking to a seemingly peaceful person, the next you've got a sword or a bullet stuck in your gut and bleeding out. It was never a good thing to let your guard down as Adam had learned the hard way… Especially in games like Dayz. He shivered at the thought of being fed rotten fruit and his legs being broken over and over again only to be healed. While he did not experience this in-person, it was certainly more than frustrating and taught him a valuable lesson, never trust anyone in an apocalypse or in general.

'

Walking up to the cottage, he stopped at the door to rethink for a moment, 'Do I really want to do this? I mean, I don't know where I am and what the norms are. Hell, she might just stab me in the back or something.' Dismissing his thoughts, he breathed in before making the choice… He knocked. He didn't knock too hardly, it was more of a simple knuckle tap than anything, he heard something from inside the cottage. "Hello? Who is it?" The door opened, and then he came face-to-face with the young woman with a surprised looked on her face.

Re-composing himself, he spoke briefly, "Ah, hello. I was wondering if uh, could ask you where I might be currently?" He stuttered in his speech a bit, his nervousness coming into a play a bit.

"Hmm? Oh, you're in the Emerald plains just outside the kingdom. Might I ask who you be?" She replied, smiling the entire time as if she lived peacefully and without any stress.

"I, I'm Adam Cry, and might I ask who are you?" He spoke, his hand on the rifle strap fidgeting slightly. Clearly, he was probably not the best person for face-to-face conversations with strangers. Online, he could speak fine and work together with others, real life? Not so much, especially if it's in-person.

"I'm Keitha Hazel, It's nice to meet you." She held her hand out to shake. Returning the gesture, he took her hand and shook it firmly, "Would you like to come in for a moment? You look like you're new here, especially since I've never heard a name like that before." She gestured for him to come inside before stepping out of the way.

Normally, Adam would decline in this sort of situation seeing as how awfully suspicious she was. In the world, people were _never_ this nice to him, especially when people saw rifles around others. But in this case, Adam was sort of forced to accept in this scenario as he was practically a foreigner to the land. He stepped inside, his hand that was holding strap fell to his side with ease. "Thank you for inviting me Miss Hazel."

He looked around the inside of the cottage, it was awfully small with a single bed by the windowsill with only a dining table with chairs along with a seemingly relatively modern kitchen appliances. He heard her speak once again, "Please, no need to call me ' _miss_ ', you can just call me Keitha or Hazel if you like. I'm not that old you know?" She paced around the cottage, preparing what was seemingly a home-made soup with various vegetables in it.

"Sorry about that, It's just that I'm very formal when it comes to meeting new people." He replied, looking around the cottage once more. It was fairly nice for being in the countryside, nicely furnished with a picture of some sort of forest drawing hanging above the bed upon the wall. However, only then did he see a rifle that resembled one from Valkyria Chronicles, learning the design from the game rather than the actual show. He could never find the actual episodes on the internet. As a gamer, he was also a tad bit of an otaku, watching anime from time to time.

"Oh, no need to apologize!" Hazel came up to him, with a warm smile on her face, "Say, what are you doing here in Vale?"

"Vale? I uh…" He stopped speaking for a moment, collecting his thoughts on what to say, "I guess I came here for tourism?" He blurted, not having any real reason as to why he came here. To be perfectly honest, he had no idea of the time, the area he was in, or even if he was even in the same world or dimension.

" _Ah huh_." She shook her head, obviously not believing in his story, "Anyways, you look like a foreigner, but I'll admit you certainly can cover up… _Not_." She rolled her eyes in amusement, "Anyways, you need something else or you headin on your way here?"

"To be honest, I have absolutely have no idea where I am in the world, or time to be sincere." Speaking truthfully, Adam waited for her reply. Offset by the truth, her eyes widened a bit but not a whole lot, she leaned against a nearby wall with her hand on her hips.

"I see. Well I can give you the basics on this area, as for the time, it's the year 2025." She answered his question. She looked at him with a watchful eye before asking him, "Say, would you like to stay for lunch? It's not much, but it'll certainly help you with… _That_." She waved her hand at his body as if he was something to behold.

Looking down at himself, he never happened to notice in the mirror just how thin he was, probably due to the fact how he didn't each much. Personally, Adam didn't know whenever to be annoyed at the fact she just pointed him out, or just suck it up and accept it. Of course, he chose for the former answer, "So _what_ , being skinny is a crime?" he sassed.

She huffed, "Sorry, I didn't mean that in a bad way, just… You look awfully underweight." She dipped her head down in apology, "Anyways, are you going to stay?"

"I mean, you just pointed me out for being skinny and such, I guess I'll stay." He replied, although not happily as he would've thought he been, "Do you mind if I take a seat?"

"Hm? Oh, not at all! I do apologize for um, calling you out however. I hope you can forgive me." She worriedly said, "Anyways, do you mind if you could get the utensils?"

Adam's head perked up, "Sure, and uh, apology accepted." He could hear her sigh as he grabbed two set of utensils before setting them on the table. Adam placed his rifle down at his chair, keeping view of the maiden in front of him, and that round as- He led his thoughts away from his normal perverted mind, although it was becoming increasingly difficult with such a view. Recollecting his thoughts, he thought about where he might be… 'Hmm, let's see. Where have I heard the kingdom known as Vale before…..' Before he could finish his thought, a large bowl of soup was placed before him, jolting him from his chair.

He looked up to make eye contact with Keitha before watching her sit down, truly she was a sight to behold. She opened her mouth to speak, "Anyways, I hope you enjoy the soup, my grandmother taught me how to make it out here."

Smiling for once, Adam thanked her, "I'm sure it'll be wonderful, and thank you for your generosity." He nodded his head, a small gesture of thanking her.

He could see turn a shade of red a tad bit, "O-oh. Um, thank you, it was nice getting to know you." She looked down, Adam had never seen anyone ever so interested in a bowl of soup. . .

As he ate his soup, he body went to autopilot as his mind went a different direction. He quickly learned, that by thinking enough he could open up a small stats menu if he thought about it. As he search throu-

 **[For knowing how basic game mechanics work, you've gained +1 Intelligence]**

'Oh piss off!' He silently thought to himself, deciding that if this was going to be a habit, it was going to be one awfully damn annoying feature of the game. As he searched through his stats, he had noticed that he had 5 points to spend for his 'character' as others would put it. However, now really wasn't the time to use them, so he simply left it alone for now so that he may add them in the fu-

 **[For keeping you points for the future, you've gained +1 Intelligence]**

Adam mentally screamed, even though his frustration in the system didn't show physically, he was going to have a hell of a time with the new 'gaming' system. . . .

Eventually, both Keitha and Adam finished their soup, both of them enjoying each other's silent company. To be honest, it was probably the best tasting soup Adam had ever had along with being the only _decent_ food he had in quite a while. It was probably because he practically inhaled Cola and Doritos and various brand-name food items like any normal gamer would do. If he was going to die, he was probably going to die from diabetes or food poisoning in the end. He thanked her for the meal, grabbing his bowl into the sink…

 **[New Skill Developed : Danger Sense]**

A rifle shot rang out in the distance, shattering a window and breaking the bowl in Adam's hand before impacting the opposite cottage wall. On immediate reaction, both Adam and Keitha ducked so that they wouldn't be hit by any other bullets that may come their way. The shattered bowl pieces cut Adam's hand slightly when it broke. Hands slightly bleeding, Adam looked at Keitha before asking her, "What the hell was that?"

Keitha looked him straight in the eyes with a rather fierce look on her face, "Bandits."

* * *

 **-A hand pops out from the grave with papers in it's hand-**

 **-Crawling out of the grave is none other than Cloneguy himself-**

 **"Ugh... Piss, how long was I dead?"**

 **-He grabs a computer from his coffin, before typing a document up-**

 **"Shit, I better get to work again."**

* * *

 **HEEEYYYY GUYS, it's me Cloneguy!**

 **Sorry I've been dead for quite a while, but you know how things usually go.**

 **Anyways, I've got the sudden determination for a REWRITE, yes! A REWRITE WITH BETTER STORY AND PLOT!**

 **(Whispers to the side) _Not really, I'm just using the old plot with modifications_**

 **Anyways, Hope you will enjoy the NEW story and as always, stay Cheeki Breeki my friends! and I will see you next time!**


End file.
